


Warm Morning

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come on, Deadjokes, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I promise, It's good smut guys, M/M, give deadjokes a chance, so just be a good boy, there's still some batjokes in there, you pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: “You’re doing so well, baby. So pretty there, trembling and shaking under me out of want. What do you want, baby? What is it, gorgeous?” Floyd asks with a kiss to the clown’s chin.





	Warm Morning

In the morning, Floyd wakes up refreshed and happy, and with a warm body tangled with his own body up right next to him in the soft bed. Floyd looks over to the clown with a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips. Joker’s still fast asleep: eyes closed and breathing slow and quiet. It’s for the best that he gets as good as a rest as he can get, Floyd thinks. He’s been through a lot and his body is still hurt.

Floyd gingerly gets up from the bed to start on some coffee without disturbing him. As much as he wants to just lay beside Joker and enjoy him finally looking so peaceful, Floyd knows he has a big day planned for himself. He needs to inspect the damage on the team that came with him to Belle Reve as well as the captured beast they were at least supposed to bring with them for further “questioning”. Floyd isn’t sure if the team managed to kidnap the Alpha and get him to Gotham but he certainly hopes so. He paid a pretty sum of cash so that it would be done. It’s something of a consolation gift to Joker from him for not being there for him when he needed him.

The apartment gradually fills with the tantalizing scent of coffee. Floyd fixes up some toast and has his breakfast quietly while reading yesterday’s paper in the kitchen. The clock ticks half ten in the morning by the time he’s finished with all of his morning duties. Still the clown seems to be asleep but not as deeply. The cool winter morning light is filing through the window blinds and setting across Joker’s form underneath the blanket in stripes. It reaches his shut eyelids coloured a pale lilac and Floyd notices his lips slightly parting as he breathes out.

Floyd’s hand rests across Joker’s hip over the blanket and with the fingers of his other hand, he caresses Joker’s luminescent white cheek softly. The clown begins to reach consciousness and Floyd’s fingers brave off to wander into the silken green locks gently.

“Morning”, Floyd greets him in a quiet, deep tone with a small smile when Joker’s eyes start to open, the long eyelashes casting intricate shadows across his cheeks when the cool light begins to filter into his eyes making the dark green of his irises nearly glimmer like snowflakes in the sun. Joker turns his head from the side to look over to Floyd. There’s still a certain amount of disorientation revealed in his gaze but it is trusting as well, when he calmly looks over the hitman.

He reaches out for Floyd’s face with his plastered hand. With the tips of his fingers only slightly touching Floyd underneath his chin, he’s able to bring the man close to him in order to steal a kiss. Floyd is nothing but obliging and melts the clown further into the soft mattress when he cradles him in his strong big arms.

Joker moans in pleasure out of all those simple acts of intimacy and grips desperate hold of Floyd’s t-shirt to keep him where he is. Floyd tastes of coffee, mint toothpaste and his own unique brand of molten sugar and rich honey.

But Floyd has to lean away from Joker after a while, yet he leaves a reassuring hand on his chest despite the parting.

“Baby, mmmh, you’re so good”, Floyd sounds off with a lick of his lips, “but I gotta be going soon.”

The clown’s face immediately falls at that notion. Floyd tries to look as trustworthy as possible and comforts Joker by taking his injured hand in his.

“I need go out to check out a couple of things and then get some food in here. I’ll be back before three but you’re gonna be alone for a while. You think you’ll be alright in here, sweetie?”

Joker has started to frown but Floyd keeps rubbing his thumb over his knuckles gently. Joker sighs out after a moment of glaring at him. He glances over to the window and the right corner of his lips tugs downwards on his face.

“I can take care of myself”, he states although Floyd was sure of the fact from the start. It’s simply polite to ask. Floyd takes something out from under the mattress and places it in Joker’s hands.

“No one knows we’re here. Absolutely nobody. But I’m leaving you with this in case of anything. I trust you know how to use it.”

It’s a pretty silver Blackcat. Joker holds it in his hands without a twitch of surprise showcasing on his face.

“It’s fully loaded but there’s more bullets in the top drawer of that shelf”, Floyd instructs and watches Joker inspect the glimmering gun. It reflects the morning light in bright splotches across Joker’s face.

“I’d like to eat some orange marmalade. Could you buy us some marmalade when you go shopping?” Joker asks so innocently which is in such a stark contrast with the dangerous gun he’s playing with in his lap like it’s the most normal thing to do in the world. Floyd can’t help but get hard with how delicious the clown looks like that: gazing up to Floyd with those big glittering green eyes and Floyd’s pretty weapon in his delicate hands, completely bare and out for grabs in Floyd’s sheets in Floyd’s apartment at the break of the beautiful sunny day.

Floyd’s hand slowly starts to move from Joker’s chest downwards on his body. Floyd’s voice has gone huskier than usual when he speaks again.

“I’ll buy you all the orange marmalade I can get my hands on. And after you’ve eaten all of it, you’ll taste so sweet on my tongue, I’ll drink you up until there’s no more and then some.”

Joker’s mouth parts in delight and he brings up the gun to his lips like it was his finger when he readies himself excitedly for the show he’s about to witness.

Floyd grins and starts tugging away the covers from Joker’s body to gain full access to him. If he had blinked, he would have missed it, but he felt a shiver run through Joker at his self-asserting action of taking control of the situation in sudden change.

Joker’s smooth pale legs part on their own as Floyd makes his way between them, hands groping the lovely places where the clown isn’t hurt at the moment. Floyd tackles his neck first, sucking and licking until the clown is whimpering and moaning underneath him. His nimble fingers are grasping at the strong muscles moving decisively at his back, trying to hold on to his overloaded senses.

Floyd doesn’t take long in getting the lube, reaching between Joker’s legs while keeping his mouth on him too, and beginning to press his fingers against Joker’s backside. Joker’s still relatively open from last night and it doesn’t take long for Floyd to get three fingers dancing inside him. He’s hot, wet, tight and unresisting to him.

Joker pants into the juncture of Floyd’s shoulder, Floyd’s body being so much bigger than him, he covers him completely with his size: only the puff of green hair and long white legs and arms visible from underneath him as he coils himself around him in wanton need.

Floyd entertains him with brushing his fingers against his prostate every once in a while as he carefully stretches and prepares him, and it makes Joker cry out beautifully with a voice getting hoarser and hoarser. Floyd rubs against his small nipples with his other hand at the same time as he thrusts his fingers into his heat.

“You’re doing so well, baby. So pretty there, trembling and shaking under me out of want. What do you want, baby? What is it, gorgeous?” Floyd asks with a kiss to the clown’s chin.

Joker looks up at him with a hazy yet incredibly intense gaze. He bares his teeth to him, shining with metal and white between the red plump lips.

“I want _you_ … I want _you_ inside _me_ – now!”

He tries to sound commanding but the order comes out more or less as a plead. Floyd smiles and trails himself down between the lovely smooth legs.

“Of course, baby. But first, I want a preview taste”, he says with a sly smirk before it disappears from Joker’s view.

Throwing his head back on the pillow and letting out a gratified moan, Joker relishes in the expertise of Floyd’s tongue and fingers, working together in perfect harmony inside his body. Floyd has his other hand tied around Joker’s cock, not moving, only applying pressure, because he likes to see Joker climax just from his cock. As much as he’s humble, he’s also proud and very determined.

Floyd fucks him with his tongue and fingers until he feels Joker is right on the edge of cumming. Only then does he relent on his ministrations and comes back up to the clown’s face to give him exactly what he wants. Slowly he guides his cock inside the wet sloppy hole and groans in unison with the clown when he’s pushed to the hilt.

Joker’s eyes are closed, arms splayed next to his head on the bed as he simply focuses on the sensation of Floyd fulfilling him entirely. His legs are trembling, shocks of slight pain travelling from his injured right knee from where he’s holding onto Floyd’s waist too tightly but only intensifies the pleasure for him. His back is arched to accommodate Floyd better, breathing slowed for the moment as he takes it all in, feeling so full and wonderful.

Floyd hand rubs over his stomach, feeling himself deep inside Joker’s body. The look on his face is drunk with pleasure and power. Joker watches him quietly.

“So beautiful, baby. You take me so well. Like you were made for my cock”, he says, voice laced with admiration.

“I never want you to leave my bed. I want to keep you all to myself and never let you go.”

Floyd knows he’s starting to step in some treacherous waters with his mouth but he can’t help but announce it. He knows the clown is nothing if not a free-spirit. Perhaps only tameable by the Bat even if it’s by force. For others, he does as he pleases: acting in a way he wants only for as long as he wants. It’s always temporary and it always varies from an encounter to another.

Floyd may have him now, soft and malleable in his hands but there’s no knowing the next day or the next person the clown meets. There’s no monogamy for him: the only stable and dependable thing remaining in his life being his worship of the Batman. Floyd cannot let himself fooled by anything other than that fact. The clown will never be his and his alone.

Joker’s fingers catch Floyd’s chin with a simple light touch again and it’s enough to bring him closer to the clown’s face, still unrevealing his intentions or feelings. When there’s only a couple of inches left between their lips, Joker speaks.

“You have me now. _Enjoy_ it”, he says in a surprisingly soft and understanding tone. Still, it clearly leaves no room for negotiation or a possibility of change in the clown’s mind.

Floyd eventually simply nods, and Joker’s lips press against his gently. Almost an apology but knowing Joker, it isn’t. It’s a compensation.

Floyd leans back out again, wrapping his hands around Joker’s thighs to gain leverage, and begins to move. One could nearly call it soft. It would be love if there wasn’t a world around them to ruin it so they won’t call it that right now.

Joker twitches with how sensitive he is and how gentle Floyd’s touches on his body are. Floyd leans over him, never stopping his slow deliberate movements but getting close to Joker’s face. The green eyes are closed, brows knitted together, jaw tight with his teeth clenched together. Floyd grabs the hands gripping the sheets so tight they might just rip it and moves them on the pillows next to Joker’s head. Joker’s eyelids slide open in wonder.

“Calm down, baby”, Floyd tells him, “I’ve got you.” 

Joker stills his tremors then, forcing himself to relax once more on the bed. Floyd keeps his hold on his wrists as a reminder for him. The clown’s already hurting, he doesn’t want him to tense up his sore muscles like that. Joker seems appreciative of that, needing someone to guide him at times as much as he might hate to acknowledge it.

They move together after that, in-synch, torturing and pleasuring themselves as much as they torture each other. It’s a bodily haze of need and fuzzy mind state of earning what is deserved.

Floyd lets him cum after he starts shuddering again, unable to control himself, twisting under Floyd’s body. Floyd kisses his chest, over each bandage and broken bone, his wrist and cut lip. He starts to fuck him hard and fast, releases Joker’s wrist to wrap a hand around Joker’s cock and stroke it. He gazes at the snow white trembling body below him with blown out pupils and a swollen heart, the way it moves and itches with need and pleasure because of him and him only. The way it opens up so willingly to his cock and never wants to let go.

It captivates Floyd, makes him lose his mind.

Then Joker grabs Floyd’s neck tightly pressing his head closer to him. Floyd is surprised to find pain in his expression, his green eyes sad and inconsolable. His red lips quiver slightly and he tries to keep it hidden but unable to due to being so exposed and vulnerable.

Floyd wants to ask but knows he shouldn’t. He can’t. He won’t. It’s not something Joker would want. He can only hold the clown closer and closer to himself in an effort to comfort him.

They make love then and only then, and reach their climax together.

They lay there for a while afterwards, the clown’s head rested on Floyd’s chest. Floyd watches out of the window until he knows Joker has composed himself again.

He makes sure that the clown is safe and warm in his bed before he has to leave. He has set some food ready for him in the kitchen and the silver gun is under the mattress again but easily accessible to Joker.

Joker says he’s babying him but Floyd needs to assure himself that the clown is secure and alright. He asks if there’s anything besides marmalade he should bring with him but Joker shakes his head. Floyd closes the door with the lasting glimpse of Joker sitting in his bed in the morning light becoming etched into his mind, and leaves for the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how's it going guys? I think I'm going to make one more part to the series and wrap it up unless I wanna do some oneshots later on. However, it's not like many are reading this so there's that... It's kinda sad, I think, because the most viewed stories of mine are smutty fics and honestly they are the worst in my opinion. But when it comes to deadjokes, I feel like I write the best smut of my life. I don't know why that is but wouldn't you agree though? I think this isn't half bad coming from me!  
> Anyway, leave any ideas, thoughts or headcanons down in the comments or contact me over tumblr (@literallyabstract) and I'll see you soon (maybe not so soon but y'know...)!


End file.
